The Avengers (The New 52)
The Avengers in Marvel - The New 52. Members Current *Captain America - Leader *Spider-man *Thor *Iron Man *Namor *Luke Cage Former *Hulk Basic InformationEdit The initial roster of the team consists of Captain America, Spider-man, Thor, Hulk, Namor, Iron Man, and Luke Cage, while the Black Panther, Ant-man, Iron Fist, Namor's wife Lady Dorma, Ghost Rider, and Ms. Marvel are set to join as additional members in the future. In addition to this series, two other Avengers-related titles were launched during the same month: a new West Coast Avengers; featuring an initial roster of Spider-man, Cable, Mandroid, Black Panther, A-Bomb, Firestar, Iceman, and Medusa and Dark Avengers; featuring an initial roster consisting of Jimmy Hudson, Agamotto, Amergin, Ghost Rider, Dr. Strange, and new character Mindwipe. In May 2012, Marvel announced the cancellation of West Coast Avengers with issue 12 and an annual. The cancellation of West Coast Avengers will lead into the launch of a new New Avengers title. The New Avengers will consist of Jane Foster, Vision, Hawkeye, Ant-man, Black Cat, the new Hulk (Simon Skipper), The Human Torch (Jim Hammond), White Tiger and Sun Girl. History Origins This takes place five years after heroes first start appearing in the world. Spider-man meets Hulk for the first time when they team up to track a rogue Punisher (not Frank Castle) across New York City. They don't initially get along well. The robot blows itself up with a bomb, and they decide to investigate the extra-terrestrial lead through Captain America. Captain America attacks Spider-man and Hulk, believing them to be threats. Hulk called in Iron Man to help them, and they continue to fight until Spider-man makes them realize they're on the same side. Regrouping, the four men puzzle over the Father Box until a portal explodes and releases an army of Punishers. High school athlete Carl Lucas is caught in a similar explosion at SHIELD. Thor leaves his military escort at the White House to join their battle, despite the protests of his government-appointed liaison Jane Foster. Namor appears when they near the ocean, and reveals that monsters have been attacking him as well. James Lucas saves his son's life by using equipment to make him invulerable. Namor demonstrates his capabilities, and they realize that the Punishers are dragging all humans to the top of a giant alien spire. Luke Cage begins trying to control his powers, and meets the team while escaping from his father. Galactus finally descends to Earth, and reveals himself as the villain behind their invasion. Galacuts fires his Cosmic Blasts, and Iron Man outraces them but Captain America gets hit and carried to the spire. Hulk almost dies repeatedly attacking the unflinching Galactus, until Spider-man makes him reconsider his efforts. Revealing his secret identity as Peter Parker, he explains that they need to start fighting as a team instead of a group of individuals. Leaving the others to distract Galactus while he looks for Captain America, Spider-man walks through a portal to Galactus's ship. The heroes finally start acting like a team when they fight Galactus together. Spider-man rescues Captain America from torture at the hands of Terrax and Firelord, bringing him back to Earth. Captain America is able to take on Galactus, and throws him back through the portal while Iron Man uses his technology to close it. Galactus swears that he will return. Finally they are rewarded public recognition, and Spider-man insists that staying a team is necessary for them to maintain approval. The President publicly acknowledges them for saving the world in front of the Capitol Building, and Iron Man announces that they will be called the Super Seven. The Villain's Quest The Avengers fight Radioactive Man, a scientist-turned-monster in Baltimore. Jane Foster handles a press conference as the head of H.A.M.M.E.R., government support and liaison to the Avengers. Congress asks Foster for greater access to the team, and he challenges their authority against gods on Earth. Following the hearing, she reveals an unrequited love for Thor to Jake Olson. Jim Smith, the writer who named the Avengers, privately swears that he will use Foster as a weapon to destroy them. Hawkeye auditions to join the Avengers and is refused. He helps them fight Ultron, the Hand and Grim Reaper, but they refuse to take him seriously. Eventually Foster offers him a position on another team. It's revealed that the Avengers refuses to accept new members because they were betrayed by Vision. Jim Smith is told he'll die of cancer, and realizes the Avengers can't save him. He announces that it's time for something new and shoots his doctor. Spider-man, Luke Cage, and Captain America stop an outbreak at Ryker's Island. Their target is the Grey Gargoyle, who has gone mad and insists someone stole his mind for information on them. Iron Man, Hulk, and Thor interrogate Stryfe to find out this villain is learning ways of hurting them. Smith kidnaps Jane Foster, and threatens to kill her family if she doesn't tell him everything about the Avengers. Smith is discovered to have been torturing and interrogating all their enemies, learning everything about them. In flashback he is seen to have received his powers from vengeful gods known as the Hercules at Mount Olympus. The Avengers discuss this and realize how little they truly know about each other. Smith attacks them on the satellite, and uses his new powers to make them writhe in pain. His power is to hurt them using the ghosts of their loved ones. When he threatens Jane Foster's family, Thor swears he'll kill him and Hulk fights her. This fight is broadcast by Smith all across the world. They discover that Smith blames them for the death of his family, having caught a mysterious illness during the Galactus Invasion. The Avengers travel to Mount Olympus and meet the lost souls trapped there. Jane Foster's ghost greets them, revealing that they are already too late to save her. They are attacked by the ghosts, who are revealed to be psychic parasites. Jane Foster is revealed to have survived the torture. Namor shatters Smith and the Avengers takes him down, bringing him back to human. In the hospital, Jane Foster tells Thor not to talk to her; he announces that they'll be requesting a new liaison. Smith's video of the LAvengers fighting among themselves damages their trustworthy reputation. Hulk quits the team. Jim Smith is brought to The Vault, where William Stryker asks him to write a book on taking down the Avengers. He begins writing a book called The Villain's Quest. Category:The Avengers Category:Marvel - The New 52 Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics